Plankton's Mix And Mingle USC HHN Verson.
A dark Halloween spectacular show when Plankton and the other Nicktoon Villains' had took over after Plankton had killed off Mr Krabs and froze him to death. It's up to SpongeBob, Patrick, Timmy Tuner,Jimmy Neutron, The Ninja Turtles and the other nicktoon friends who can save the Nickelodeon Universe. This took place in Nickelodeon Slime City. at Universal Studios Carolina'a Halloween Horror Nights: Hollywood of Horror. Plot As the show starts. We see a eternal flashback on the projector which shows the Krusty Krab where it was just a normal day at Bikini Bottom. Plankton suddenly comes in with a disguise as he asks Mr Krabs. "Where is the Secret Formula ?!" Somehow, Mr Krabs throws him onto the tables where some of his customers are enjoying their food. Squidward suddenly screams at someone while taking a bite at the french fry and goes. "Wait... Stop... PLANKTON IS ON THE KELP FRY!!!!!!!!!!" but fortunately. She screams in urban horror as other customers start screaming and running out of the restraunt. But Unfortunately, Other Villains like Shredder, Vicky, and the rest burst out of the customers chests' (a la Alien) Spongebob spots onto Plankton and gets scared. He runs off and stops cooking and runs out of the back of the Krusty Krab. As Mr Krabs is horrified of how his restraunt is becoming. His last words were. "This isn't happening man... Game over man... GAME OVER! WE ARE DOOOOOOMED!" and gets frozen to death by Plankton's Mech. then the flashback is over with Plankton's evil laughing noise as heard. In Splinter's Hideout located in the New York City sewers. The Ninja Turtles are watching the news which the brodcast is seen from the left. "We Interrupt this program to inform you that Plankton is going to take over the Nickelodeon Universe. After a huge robbery in the Krusty Krab, he stole to what is called the secret formula and froze this one weird talking crab abomination called Mr Krabs to death. Scenes are shown that he might be dead and shattered into oblivion... WHO SHOULD STOP HIM? And whatever you do. STAY AWAY FROM THIS GUY!--- static" A Actor playing Master Splinter gets out of his throne and tells the turtles that they need to go to Universal Studios Carolina's Halloween Horror Nights to find out where Plankton actually is. Micheangelo is in complete silence and says. "wut?" and Raphael says to him. "ARE YOU KIDDING? HE SAYS WE NEED TO GO TO A HALLOWEEN EVENT AND GO TO PLANKTON'S MIX AND MINGLE!" and Donatello asks him. "Wait... That's the show's name?" and turns on the TV. Splinter shows them some of the Universal Studios Carolina 3D looking map and asks them. "Recognize this?" and Raphael answers to him which that is Nickelodeon Slime City and Splinter tells them. "Yes. Nickelodeon Slime City. This is where this manlike abomination known as Plankton is located, Now. Go Find Him!" and the Turtles do their poses in such awesomeness and hop on their Turtle-Van Triva TPA Gallery/Image's TPA Category:Shows Category:Halloween Horror Nights